


Alone Time

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whothefrellami's prompt "Helen has some alone time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whothefrellami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/gifts).



It had been a long day - more so than usual, even, because the Steno escaped from its new enclosure, and Sally had an allergic reaction to some chemical in the water in hers, and then Nikola decided to blow up his new lab as well. Sure, she’d been expecting a difficult settling-in period after the move underground, but nothing quite so trying as this.  
Still, she’d had worse days and she was well-practised in the best method of dealing with them. Usually she’d find a partner, of course, but now the only candidate for that was off sulking somewhere because she’d scolded him for ruining a brand new lab. It had been fortified of course (she’d designed it with him in mind, after all) so no damage was done to the surrounding rooms, but that didn’t mean it was acceptable - did he have no idea how hard it was to have new equipment delivered now?  
No, Nikola was out. She could do without the games anyway. Helen knew exactly what she needed right now, and it could be found far more easily in the middle drawer of her bedside table than in a mopey part-vampire.  
She undressed quickly, not bothering to put a nightgown on before she collapsed onto the familiar bed. She’d had as much of the old Sanctuary’s furniture moved here as was possible, including everything from her bedroom, and had arranged it as it had been, so she knew even with the lights out that she need only shift slightly to stretch out her arm and open the drawer she needed, fumbling with the contents in the dark, eyes closed as she ran her finger over each object, trying to decide which was best suited to her purpose today.  
Ah, yes, that one would do nicely. She withdrew it, pushing the draw shut as she did so, and gripping it tightly as she brought it up against her body, holding it in place as she positioned herself, legs crossed in the centre of the bed, head resting on the bottom edge of her pillow - though she knew it was pointless to arrange herself this way; she’d find herself slipping towards the foot of the bed anyway, sliding down as she arched and pushed against the small object in her hand.  
She slipped it over her left index finger, rolling it against the skin of her thigh to get its position on her finger just right that she could manoeuvre it properly, then flicking the switch with her thumb as she moved her hand across, causing it to flare into life, effective even on its lowest setting.  
There would be no foreplay tonight; the device was soft and smooth, and she was already wet from anticipation. All she needed to do was use the free fingers of her left hand to spread some of the moisture to the sensitive nub before she directed the buzzing device towards it.   
She built herself up quickly, increasing the intensity of the vibration each time she grew used to the previous one, until she knew she was close, arching her back from the pleasurable but impatient ache that had taken hold of her. She was already involuntarily pushing against it, and now she forced her finger upwards against the already over-stimulated bundle of nerves - so hard she pushed against the bones, amplifying the stimulus so she spasmed instantly, unintelligible noises coming from her open mouth, eyes screwed shut as she bore out her orgasm, the device still pressed against her until she couldn’t bear it any longer. She let her hand fall to rest beside her, breathing deeply as she regained control of herself.  
Yes. That had been exactly what she needed.


End file.
